dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hit
|Gender = Male |Race = Unknown |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Hitman |FamConnect = }} Hit (ヒット, Hitto) is a legendary hitman and the strongest warrior in Universe 6. Appearance Hit is a tall, purple humanoid with red pupils. He wears a long, dark purple, blue, and grey coat with a blue and yellow belt. Personality Hit is rather uncaring about the events around him unless they directly affect him. This is seen when he isn't paying attention to or even looking at any of the fights in the tournament, yet he is aware of Frost's attempt to steal Champa's cube and the gold, and he goes to stop him not because it was an awful thing for Frost to do, but simply he believed those items were rightly his since Champa had promised him those items. Hit also seems to be confident in his abilities. This trait is shown when Hit recalls the deal Champa made, he said that if they win, they get their share, and Hit said according to the deal, he is the one who takes the cube, which would mean he believes he practically won already. Due to the fact he is a universally renowned hitman, he does not particularly care who he kills and feels indifferent about the deaths of other, similar to Beerus, Champa, Whis, and Vados. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Champa Saga Hit is from an unknown race that resides in Universe 6. He is selected by Vados to be part of Champa's team in order to fight in the Universal Tenkaichi Tournament against Beerus' team, which consists of Goku, Vegeta, Majin Buu, Piccolo, and Monaka.On the day of the tournament, Hit attends the Nameless Planet with his fellow fighters: Cabba, Frost, Botamo, and Magetta. Hit passes the written exam required to participate in the tournament. Hit is not interested in the other matches, as he sits back with his eyes closed and arms crossed during the first match between Goku and Botamo. Goku defeats Botamo easily by throwing him out of the ring. The next competitor for Goku is Frost. When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan against Frost, Hit opens one of his eyes and looks at Goku for a moment and then closes them once again. Frost manages to beat Goku with poison which was against the rules, but nobody notices except for Jaco. He advances to the next match against Piccolo, where he again uses poison, but this time Jaco reports it to the referee and gets Frost disqualified. However, Vegeta didn't want Frost to be disqualified so he could beat him himself, and so, Piccolo gives up. Hit still ignores the events occurring around him and continues to have his eyes closed, paying absolutely no interest in the matches. After Vegeta defeats Frost due to a ring out, he notices Frost sneaking away and follows him. It turns out that Frost is trying to hijack Champa's cube and steal the treasure he is promised if he wins. Hit confronts Frost, stopping him in mid-action. Frost is shocked over seeing him, but also curious if the assassin was sent by Champa or even by a survivor from a planet that he destroyed. Hit attacks Frost with a mysterious technique which stuns Frost. Hit restates that when he wins the tournament Champa will reward him the cube. He then goes back to the tournament grounds and carries Frost along with him. Power Hit is said to be the strongest member on Champa's team of the Universe 6 fighters. Hit was shown using a strange power that was able to defeat final form Frost in an instant Ki blast. Vegeta and Goku look at Hit and they note that he is also worried like Vegeta about the power of Hit, implying his great strength. He also defeats the overwhelming power of Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, even though the latter had trained for an additional 3 years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Techniques and special abilities *Hit possess a unique technique where he causes the area around him to crack and distort, and then rays of light burst out of his enemy without leaving any markings and this leaves his opponent completely stunned. He used this to instantly defeat Frost. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Hit makes his debut in a video game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the eighth mission of the God Mission series (GDM8). Voice actors *Japanese: Kazuhiro Yamaji Battles ;Dragon Ball Super *Hit vs. Frost (Final Form) *Hit vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) Trivia *Hit's name comes from the English word "hit" or "hitman". In his character design notes, it is said that his name suggests danger. *Hit is able to survive in the vacuum of space."Turn Anger into Power! Vegeta's All-Out Battle" Gallery Df5c9fd6cf1d8013a681909bdf7a9e36.png DBSManga-Hit.png B3f0f3733f779e3a2d2747e0a41ac784.png DBS-Hit.jpeg Ae413d5575697fd28f18b8435e823225.png ca82121c2d8794e58fde397f7d77c4c5.png dd12483723a2cfce19ac6e8a9c337f55.jpg Hit-DBS36.png Screen Shot 2016-02-21 at 21.07.29.png|Hit in opening Hit GDM8.png|Hit in Dragon Ball Heroes References ca:Hit Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tournament fighters Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Assassins Category:Universe 6 characters